


Less than a Hero, More than a Gamer (Revamped)

by TeamDimension8



Category: RWBY, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Comedy, F/M, Future Romance, Gen, Heavy Lore Changes, Mafia Elements, OC main character, Power System tweaks, References to anime, Rewrite, The Gamer Ability (The Gamer), references to comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDimension8/pseuds/TeamDimension8
Summary: Canon Divergence/Heavy AU "Nothing personal, man." The boy said as he looked down at his deceased target. He weakly swatted away a glowing silver quest panel and pulled out his scroll. "I'm done over here, Roman. On my way back right now. Make sure the others save me some takeou...He hung up. Great..."A tale of crime, judgment, struggle, and resolve. All spearheaded by sardonic by in an all too foreign world and a strange glowing panel.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. Odd Destination

**Less a Than a Hero, More Than a Gamer**

**Chapter 1**

***Edited 12/10/2020***

* * *

It was a chilly September night, remarkably so for the time of year. Windows were fogged up far as the eye could see. And a layer of dew, so thin that it was nearly invisible, laid on the ground.

The local news had predicted a heavy fog rolling in the area, driving most people inside, save for some beggars on the street and a scant few people working the night shift.

Few places in the area could be considered busy by any stretch of the word, save for the lone bus station in town.

The people inside stayed to themselves, many being too tired from their jobs or too socially awkward to socialize. The same applied to the people outside the station, all three of them.

Two were common beggars dressed in rags. It was unsurprising that they would be outside. However the third looked very out of place, standing a good distance away from the station. It was a teenage boy, dressed in a loose looking jacket that covered most of his face. He leaned against a light post and tapped his foot impatiently.

One would think that someone with common sense, even a teenager, would try their best to get out of the cold, which the boy did at first. But certain...choices made by the bus station workers forced him outside.

 _'I'd rather freeze than listen to the shit those morons call music for another second.'_ It was a really petty reason to stand outside in the cold, but it was more than enough in the boy's mind.

The boy shivered and crossed his arms tighter, _'Dammit. Why's this stupid bus takin' so long?'_ It should've been there five minutes ago. He may have chosen to stay out in the cold, but doing so was choosing the lesser of two evils. However, as the fog began to roll in and the moon rose higher, the boy began to regret his decision.

 _'Screw it, I'm going back inside. Maybe I can swipe some earplugs or something.'_ the boy turned around and walked back to the station. But the very second his fingers grazed the door he heard the sound of skidding tires and screeching metal. The bus had shown up, _'Better late than never.'_ the boy thought.

People began pouring out of the station in droves. To say that they were in a hurry would be an understatement. The boy slowly blended his way into the crowd, clumsily weaving his way to the bus.

He stepped inside the door and fished a few coins out of his pocket. He started to place them in the machine but for some odd reason found himself completely frozen in place.

**Boy…Offer….Existence…..Fate**

_'What the-'_

"Hey, brat!"

The boy turned around to see a small crowd of people behind him with anger on their faces, "Get a move on! The rest of us have places to be!" said a man near the front.

The boy silently complied, taking a seat close to the back door. As the bus pulled off the boy's face turned pensive.

_'That voice, what the hell was that? Is it someone on here? Naw, it couldn't be. It didn't even sound like a real person now that I think about it. Am I hallucinating or something?_

The boy sat close to the door just in case something happened. Normally he would've sat somewhere near the back, but his…episode in front of the bus hallucination made him feel uneasy.

As time went on, the boy's breath became labored and erratic. He shivered in his seat despite the bus being fairly warm and there was a pounding feeling in his chest, similar to a heartbeat but different.

Slowly the pounding grew stronger, and stronger, and stronger until everything just...stopped

For some inexplicable reason, everything suddenly ground to a halt. It was like the universe hit the pause button on everything…everything except for the boy.

"What the fuck…" The boy muttered. He was finally dozing off when suddenly he felt the bus stop. He got out of his seat, thinking they had arrived at their destination, but instantly felt that something was off.

The bus was still on the freeway but wasn't moving an inch. Neither were any other cars. The boy also saw a flock of birds high in the sky frozen mid-flap. The boy looked at his fellow passengers out of curiosity.

They too were frozen, he couldn't even see them breathe!

' _Is this some kind of dream…or maybe a nightmare? This is way too freaky to be real._ '

**DEPENDS ON YOUR DEFINITION OF FREAKY, KID**

"What the-!" A loud voice traveled throughout the bus, startling the boy. He looked around to see if anyone had unfrozen to no avail, they were still living statues.

"Yep, definitely a dream." Why else would he be hearing voices while the entire world was on pause?

**AFRAID NOT BUD, EVERYTHING YOU'RE SEEING RIGHT NOW IS REAL.**

"Sure, sure, it's totally natural for the world to freeze up for no reason," the boy rolled his eyes, "Cut the crap already and go away, I'm not in the mood to hear any disembodied voices today."

**YOU ARE A VERY RUDE KID YOU KNOW.**

Whoosh*

The boy felt a cold, bitter wind push him back until he bumped into something. He turned around to see what he crashed into but was faced with a blue cloud of smoke.

Then the boy felt a cold hand place itself on his shoulder and spin him around. Another cloud of smoke, but for a fraction of a second, the boy saw what appeared to be a glowing shoulder.

A light tap on his back. The boy swung his fist trying to hit…whatever was messing with him but, yet again, only saw a cloud of smoke.

**STILL THINK I'M NOT REAL?**

Before the boy could retort a bright light caused him to shield his eyes. Once it faded the boy looked up to see a glowing fist sailing toward him. He tried to smack it away, but it turned into smoke right before it connected.

**DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW, BOY?**

The boy hesitated for a moment before nodding. It would be smart to humor the voice for now and let the dream run its course.

**GOOD. NOT THAT YOU'VE DECIDED LISTENING TO REASON, I THINK IT'S HIGH TIME WE DISCUSS YOUR FATE.**

"My...fate?"

**YES, YOUR FATE. YOU SEE FATE IS WHAT-**

"I know what fate is, jackass."

**SO YOU AREN'T COMPLETELY BRAINLESS. IM GLAD TO HEAR YOU AREN'T LIKE YOUR MONKEY ANCESTORS, SERIOUSLY THOSE GUYS WERE DUMB. DID YOU KNOW THAT-**

"Can you quit yapping about monkeys already! Didn't you come here to talk about my fate or some crap?"

**OH YEAH…THAT. WELL LOOKING AT ALL THE FACTS, IT'S SAFE TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE A PRETTY BAD FATE IN STORE FOR YOU.**

' _Tell me something I don't know._ ' He knew he would run out of places to run, eventually. Eventually, _they_ would catch up with him and it would be game over.

**YOU LIVE A SAD, FE** **E** **BLE EXISTENCE, RUNNING LIKE A COWARD. AND THIS COWARDICE WILL BE YOUR UNDOING**

"What about it?"

**WHAT IF I WERE TO SAY THERE IS A WAY TO ESCAPE YOUR FATE, TO START ANEW WITH A CLEAN SLATE**

"I would say that you were an idiot." the boy had already thought of ways to start a new life. Hell, he even debated the pros and cons of moving to Mexico not too long ago. But every idea he came up with was either impossible or stupid.

**OH, THERE IS A WAY, I PROMISE. BUT IT WILL REQUIRE YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR CURRENT LIFE IN EXCHANGE FOR ANOTHER**

"Wait are you…Oh, hell no! I'm desperate, but not desperate enough to off myself!"

**IT WOULD BE TROUBLING IF YOU WERE THAT DESPERATE. I DO NOT MEAN FOR YOU TO COMMIT SOMETHING AS…TRIVAL AS SUICIDE, BUT TO ACCEPT SOMETHING GREATER THAN YOURSELF**

"What-"

**I HAVE AN OFFER FOR YOU, BUT THIS ISN'T THE TIME OR PLACE FOR IT. I'LL GET IN TOUCH WITH YOU LATER, ADIOS!**

The world unfroze the moment the voice left. The bus resumed its journey along the freeway, the people moved and chatted as if they weren't just frozen in time. Everything was at peace once again…well, almost everything.

The boy stood in the middle of the bus with an empty stare.

"It was real…"

"Hey kid, Sit back down!" the bus driver barked at the teen who quickly complied, still in a daze.

The boy had concluded his ride about an hour ago and was currently walking through a small town with his brow wrinkled in distress. He was still thinking about the voice, or more specifically its offer

' _Another life…a clean slate. Ha! I wish…_ ' He would be lying if he said the Voice's offer didn't sound temping. A clean slate would be nice, incredible even. But the boy didn't have much reason to think it was even real, much less accept any offers.

' _Maybe I'm just going crazy…_ ' the boy tried to convince himself, but his gut told him otherwise. Time had actually stopped or at least had been slowed down. It honestly hurt to think about.

It had taken a few seconds for the bus driver to notice he was out of his seat, meaning that no time (or at least very little time) had passed during his talk with the voice, even though roughly a minute had passed during his talk with the supernatural being.

BaDum*

The boy hissed as the intense pounding in his chest returned, albeit weaker than before.

"Maybe I'm just hungry," he hoped. He pulled out his (stolen) phone to look for a decent restaurant.

Luckily there was a motel nearby that was next to a well-rated pizzeria. The boy immediately ordered a room, using what meager funds he had to reserve it for a night.

He bolted to the bathroom to wash up once he got inside. He threw off his jacket, unobscuring his face. The boy looked into the mirror. A pair of slanted gray eyes and a mop of brown hair stared back at him. Dark bags covered his face, betraying the boy's lack of sleep.

After showering the boy flopped on his bed and tried to fall asleep to no avail. Groaning he turned on the old TV in his room, trying to be interested in what was on the screen….he lasted three minutes before shutting it off

"*Groan* This is gonna be a long night…"

PING*

The boy heard a message tone come from "his" phone but didn't look at it. The message definitely wasn't meant for him, so there was no point in taking a look.

PING*

PING*

PING*

PING*

 _'Whoever is texting this guy really needs to chill.'_ The boy thought, before quickly shutting the phone off and laying back down.

PING*

 _'What the fuck?'_ The boy snatched "his" phone off the shelf.

_From Unknown: Thinkin' about my offer_

_From Unknown: Kid?_

_From Unknown: Kiiiidd?_

_From Unknown: KID!?_

_From Unknown: It's rude to ignore someone, ya know_

_From Unknown: Dick move kid_

_From JEiCEON: That offer of yours…what's the catch?_

_From Unknown: So now you decide to answer…too ya long enough_

_From JEiCEON: What. Is. The. Catch?_

_From Unknown: Before I answer that, can I ask you something?_

_From JEiCEON: Shoot_

_From Unknown: Have you ever heard of a place named Remnant?_

_From JEiCEON: No, should I?_

_From Unknown: The opposite actually, It would be a little less entertaining if you did._

_From Unknown: As for the catch…well, the place I'm sending you isn't particularly safe…but then again neither is your world._

_From Unknown: The difference is that you have to potential to fight back. To grow strong in a new world, a new life._

_From Unknown: So…Do you accept_

_From JEiCEON: …_

_From JEiCEON: …_

_From JEiCEON: …Yes_

_From Unknown: Very well, the deal has been sealed. May your fate be an exciting one, kid._

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE PAIN BUT DO NOT WORRY, IT WILL BE OVER IN A MINUTE.**

"What does that me-Urgh!" the boy was interrupted by an invisible force knocking the air out of his lungs. The dull aching in his chest blossomed into mind-numbing pain as if a spike were slowly being driven into his heart. He rolled off the bed and doubled over wheezing, making strangled gasps for help.

**TWO LIVING BODIES CANNOT POSSESS THE SAME SOUL, AND I CANNOT SIMPLY PULL YOUR SOUL OUT OF YOUR CURRENT BODY INTO YOUR NEXT ONE.**

The boy barely registered the higher being's words, pleading for someone, anyone to come help. But no one heard him. He tried to balance on his arms to crawl to the door but felt his left arm go numb before he could get even an inch off the floor. The boy's vision darkened and his mind was slipping away. But with the last remaining spark of will in his body, the boy slowly inched himself to the door.

**DO NOT FRET OVER YOUR APPEARANCE, IT WILL STAY SIMILAR TO YOUR CURRENT FORM. BUT DO NOT BE TO SURPRISED AT ANY…ALTERATIONS.**

It was so close! Less than a foot away. He reached out with his free hand, just a little further! But the moment he felt his fingertips graze the wood his body went slack, and his heaving chest went still.

And with one final gasp, the boy died.

The police would break into the boy's room the next morning, handcuffs at the ready, only to see their perp laying on the ground dead with a hand reaching for the door.

The boy's cause of death wasn't discovered to be a heart attack or from an illness, or even a strange outside cause. It would remain a mystery that perplexed the police and doctors for months. But eventually, the case and the boy behind it were forgotten, scattered in the sands of time.

* * *

The boy felt himself floating, drifting in and out of sleep. He felt raging winds batter his body and vaguely sensed himself moving forward in a void of black. Every so often, during the all-too-few moments he could open his eyes, he could see a white streak pass by, faster than he could comprehend in his addled state.

The steaks began to grow in number. First two, then four, eight, twenty, a hundred, a thousand, a million!

Eventually, they all started to blend together, an immeasurable number of specters flying past him in a spiral of color.

And yet their numbers still grew.

It was far too much for the boy's ephemeral mind to handle, making him lose the little consciousness he had left and blinding him from the rest of his journey.

* * *

_**Do you think it will realize it? The path it has chosen to walk?** _

**No.**

_**So you think it will fail? That it will stumble to its ruin?** _

**No.**

_**I see...** _

* * *

The boy's eyes fluttered open, vaguely consciousness but out of focus. His skin and bones felt numb, and his mind was clouded yet whole, for better or worse. He groaned as an ear-splitting migraine blossomed and quickly sputtered out. Definitely for the worse.

What the heck happened to him, and why did his body feel so weird?

Slowly but surely the numbness left his body, and the cloudiness blanketing his mind faded little by little. His vision was the first thing to return.

_'Why is everything so...bright...? It looks like...night...or does it?'_

Second came smell, more vibrant than ever. Then came his hearing, so intense that it nearly made him scream before adjusting to the world. Taste was the next to return, bitter yet sweet. Finally came touch, which had brought with it the rest of his mind.

He was resting on concrete against a brick wall, a familiar sensation. It felt like something...extra was attached to the base of his skull. Just what in the world happene-

That voice!

The boy slowly forced himself to sit up, despite his strangely roaring muscles and aching head. He shook his head as he prepared to get up, but noticed a mirror laying in his lap which showed a bizarre sight, to say the least. Curiosity overtook him and he grabbed the mirror.

He dropped it seconds later.

The boy's messy brown hair had turned silver and grew in length. His canines had gotten slightly sharper. A second pair of canine ears jutted out of his skill, blending perfectly with his shaggy hair.

He picked the mirror back up, again and again, waiting for it to reveal that he was just hallucinating to no avail.

The boy's head was spinning. The mirror fell from his hands during his confusion, tumbling to the ground causing the glass to split off into shards. From the shards came light, and from that light came a panel, glowing sliver with two sentences. Two sentences that would change the boy's life

_'What the hell!?'_

**[Welcome to Remnant, Maxwell Argentum]**

**[We hope you Stick Around]**


	2. Maxwell Argentum

**Less Than a Hero, More Than a Gamer**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Max stared at the blue panel with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

**[Welcome to Remnant, Max** **well** **Argentum]**

**[We hope you stick around]**

Max tried to inch away from the floating text, but it just moved along with his body, much to his frustration. No matter how much he looked away, how much he turned his body the panel always stayed in front of his face. Even when he closed his eyes he could see the stupid thing. It was very annoying.

Max tried to swat the panel away, but his hand only passed through. The panel became distorted for a second before reforming, this time with a different set of text.

**[I understand that you have more than a few questions, and I guarantee that I will answer none of them…probably]**

Max's eyes narrowed as the words echoed in his head, it was that crazy voice…god…thing.

' _What the hell is going on!? One second I'm in my room, next I'm sitting in an alley with some damn furry ears on my head.'_

**[Well considering you're finally conscious and surely confused, Welcome to** **your new home** **! A** **wonderful world** **of superpowers, magic,** **color coordination,** **and massive creatures of darkness.]**

Max's second set of ears unknowingly shot up. _'Where the hell did you send me, you stupid voice?!'_ He thought, assuming from their last interaction that the voice could hear his thoughts. He swatted the panel once more, hoping for a decent answer.

**[** **Why, this is the wonderful World of Remnant** **.** **And don't you worry too much,** **In this life, you have the makings of someone who** _**isn't** _ **a** **weak sack of meat and hormones like you used to be** **.** **Who knows, maybe you'll become a…nevermind I shouldn't say.** **]**

' _Shouldn't say what? Quite being all dodgy!'_ Max could tell that the voice/thing was doing whatever it could to annoy him, and it was succeeding.

**[Cultivate your strength, become worthy of the answers you so desire. Then, and only then, will I tell you.]**

And with that, the panel closed. Max glared at the empty space in front of him and palmed his face. The stupid voice/thing could've at least given him a hint on what to do. Suddenly an odd buzzing sensation filled his head. The feeling persisted until another blue panel fazed into existence in front of him.

**[Please open the Menu. All it takes is the word]**

"Fine, fine, I'll open the stupid thing. _Fuckin asswipe._ " Max mumbled as he reluctantly complied, fully expecting the menu to be some cryptic, nauseating slew of words. Luckily for him, all that popped up was a basic drop-down menu.

* * *

**[Menu]**

**[Stats]**

**[Skills]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Gear]**

**[Settings]**

**Version 2.5.7**

* * *

_'This is all sorts of crazy.'_

**[Status]**

**[Maxwell Argentum Lv2: 0/100]**

' _Dick didn't even bother getting my name right.'_

**[Health: 130/130 | Stamina: 200/200 | LOCKED]**

**[Race: Faunus/Wolf]**

**[** **Stats] [** **Strength: 6 | Vitality: 7 | Constitution: 5 | Agility: 8 | Dexterity: 6 | Spirit:LOCKED]**

**[Condition:** **Hungry** **]**

* * *

Max's mood quickly shifted from annoyed to confused. He could guess the…extra appendages made him a faunus, whatever that meant. "Condition" seemed pretty self-explanatory, he was really hungry. The "stats" were a lot less clear in comparison. The boy understood some at first glance and vaguely made sense of others. He'd figure them out eventually.

Max was too lost in his thoughts to notice a shadow creeping up from beside him.

A fist crashed into the side of Max's head sending him back into a wall. He stumbled for a second and turned around only to feel a sharp object being pushed into his neck, a knife most likely. A dirty, calloused hand covered the boy's mouth. Its owner was tall, with mangled Green hair and crooked teeth. The telltale stench of cannabis wafted off of him.

"No sudden moves, mutt!" the man said with an angry slur.

Great. Not even a minute in this new world and he was already getting mugged. Just his luck...

"Make this easier on the both of us and hand over the cash!" the man hissed while putting more pressure on his neck. The blade was starting to draw blood.

The teen's eyes narrowed once he processed the man's threat. His hand slowly inched toward his pocket, seemingly complying with the mugger's command.

"That's right, just hand over the cash and I won't have to cut y-." The thief began before getting the wind knocked from his lungs. A gravelly wheeze left his mouth as he gripped his stomach by reflex.

Max retracted his knee from the man's stomach and lashed out with his fist. He wasn't the strongest boy his age, but he did have a good sucker punch. The mugger knew that much as he was sent tumbling away with a reddened nose and bruise on his greasy face. His weapon slipped from his hand, hitting the ground with a surprisingly loud noise.

**[** **Vern Evergreen** **: Health** **9** **4/110]**

Max wiped his bloodied knuckles and picked up the dropped knife.

"You sonofabitch!" the man snarled, clutching his bleeding nose, "You'll be less than mincemeat when I'm done with you!"

The mugger saw Max charging at him, knife in hand, with a dangerous look in his eye and cursed. He pulled a pistol from his jacket and aimed at the silver-haired boy, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"L-listen, just hand over the cash and I won't have to shoot you!" The man panicked, his gun shaking in his hands. The boy decided to take a risk and threw the knife at the mugger causing the man to flinch and close his eyes.

Max, seizing an opportunity, forced the man to release his hold on the gun and tackled him into a wall, causing spit to fly out of the thief's mouth as his head banged against the bricks. The man cursed and tried to get back on his feet, but was knocked out cold by a well-placed kick to the chin.

**[** **Vern Evergreen** **: Health** **4** **9/110** **(Unconscious)** **]**

Max let out a sigh of relief and backed away from the would-be mugger, allowing his blood to cool. A sharp wave of cold hit him once the adrenaline wore off. It made him wonder why his new body wasn't wearing a jacket.

Shivering slightly, Max eyed the thick black jacket the thief was wearing. It looked warm...really warm if the man was less bulky than he looked. The boy began removing the jacket with little hesitation. The man _did_ threaten him at gunpoint, surely he deserved to freeze.

The boy slipped the jacket on after a good amount of struggling and had to suppress the urge to gag. The thing smelled almost as bad as its former wearer. At least it was warm...

"Hey! Is anyone down there!?" There was a figure standing on the other side of the alley with a glowing police badge and a flashlight in his hand.

The boy's ears shot up in panic _'Damn! Someone must have heard the fight_ _!_ _'_

Max scrambled, rushing over to the gun on the ground and pocketing it. In seconds the wolf-eared boy was racing down the alleyway, ignoring the indignant yells of the officer behind him.

Max swerved into a side alley and slipped behind a dumpster, using the darkness to his advantage. The hard footsteps of his pursuer grew in volume before quickly receeding. Max let out a sharp sigh of relief. Slipping away with practiced ease, the boy walked casually in the opposite direction, becoming one into a sea of people.

A police siren blared down the street, but Max remained calm and mimicked the confusion of those next to him.

Once the cruiser passed, Max pulled his hood up and walked away from the commotion, trying to get out of sight as fast as possible.

Several minutes passed by. Max saw the cops retrieve his would-be mugger. He peeked around the corner to see the man making exaggerated hand motions to the officers. He must have been trying to fast talk the police into letting him go.

 _'Yeah, tell 'em about how you held a knife to my neck. That'll go over well.'_ the silver-haired boy mocked in his head.

The taller officer shook his head and moved the man into the backseat. The cruiser sped off, sirens blaring. The red and blue light hit Max's eyes causing him to turn back around the corner in an effort not to be seen.

Once the cruiser was well out of sight and the murmurs ceased, Max dusted himself off and walked away, visibly recoiling when a blue screen popped into his vision.

* * *

**[Achievement Gained (Thief Path): Hit and Run-Escape police pursuit once.]**

**[Gained: 72** **0** **Lien | Winter Jacket(Black)(Common) | Carving Knife(Melee)(Common) | GLOCK 19(Ranged)(Common) | Model 2 Scroll(Common)]**

* * *

_'The hell's a Lien? And when did I pick up a scroll?'_ Max patted his new jacket for the item in question. A wallet, a gun, a knife, and a strange phone-thing, but no scroll. At least no kind of scroll that he knew of.

_'Ugh, I need a nap...'_

His stomach growled, a massive amount of suppressed hunger hitting him like a truck.

_'And some food...'_

Max pace sped up suddenly and his eyes frantically searched the street. He was hungry, hungrier than he could ever remember. He needed to chow down on something, now! It didn't matter if he was broke or not. He needed some food, dammi!. Chips, Bologna, Corner-Store sandwiches, anything would do. Hell, he'd be willing to eat a burger at this point. He didn't even **like** burgers!

Max broke into a full sprint when he saw a convenience store, weirding out several people. It didn't matter how tired he was or why he was so tired, he needed to eat something and fast!

Practically kicking the door open, the hungry wolf saw an assortment of chips, snack cakes, and junk food ripe for the taking.

Max's darker thoughts tempted him to just knock out the cashier and eat everything in sight, but he couldn't risk another run-in with the police. He prepared to put a bag or two into his jacket but saw the labels.

**3** **2** **Lien**

Max, slightly relieved, set his face back into a cold mask. The boy snatched two large bags of chips off the counter and presented them to the cashier.

"That will be 64 lien." The cashier said in a practiced cheerful tone. Max dug into his pockets and gave the man what he thought was 70 lien.

"Thank you sir, and here's your…" The cashier trailed off to see Max greedily stuffing his face.

The bag was empty in less than a minute.

Max paused mid-bite so stare awkwardly at the man. He grabbed his change and silently walked out the door, eagerly digging into his second bag at a slower pace.

Dropping his now emptied bag Max settled for looking around admiring the many buildings of…wherever he was. They were almost the same as in his world, but so much different as well.

 _'My World.'_ Max thought in disbelief.

The boy was still reeling from his transport to Remnant. The fact that almost everyone's hair was some shade of the color wheel, the Menu, his ears and tail, none of it made sense.

**TWO LIVING BODIES CANNOT POSSESS THE SAME SOUL, AND I CANNOT SIMPLY PULL YOUR SOUL OUT OF YOUR CURRENT BODY INTO YOUR NEXT ONE.**

_'My next body. The voice said that he couldn't just yank my soul out. Then my chest started hurting and...things went dark.'_

Max looked up at the shattered moon, the pieces coming into place in his mind.

_'So the voice basically killed me, yanked my soul here...wherever 'here' is, and made me a new body...no wait, he said this body used to be alive...or did he?'_

Max shook that last thought away. It wasn't important right now. He was on another planet in another body with silver hair and wolf ears. It would've felt like a fever dream had it not felt so real. That would mean that "Max" or at least his old body on earth was dead.

This...this was it. The clean slate he'd wanted for so long.

Max didn't notice that he started to grin. It was small, almost microscopic, and invisible from under his hood, but it was still there. A bitter chuckle left his lips. The restrictions, the identity, the trauma of his old life didn't matter, because the old Max was dead. Sitting in a morgue somewhere worlds away. His death would make the news, put to there for everyone to see. Everyone...Even the few people back on Earth who cared about him. Even-

Water fell across the boy's cheek, making him go stiff and immediately run a dirty sleeve across his face.

' _What the hell was that just now.'_ Was he...crying...No, no. The sky was pretty cloudy. It must've just been the rain or something.

Max's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _'I finally have a clean slate, a new life. I should be jumping for joy and shit, right? Right?'_

The boy looked at the people around him who mulled around seemingly without a care in the world. Laughing with friends, going home to their families, working normal jobs. He stared at his feet, pondering his situation. Sure, he had a clean slate, and yeah the cops weren't on his back. But what else did he have? Some weird ears that belonged on a furry? Hair that made him look like an old man? Clothes that didn't even belong to him?

The silver-haired boy shook the thoughts from his head. There was no point in sulking. So what if he didn't have much? It didn't matter. **It didn't**. He'd make...something out this second chance, by any means necessary.

The boy spotted a low-hanging fire escape in a nearby alleyway. He didn't have anywhere close to enough money to rent a hotel room, if the prices at the convenience store were anything to go by. Looks like another night of sleeping on rooftops.

Getting a running start, Max ran on the side of the wall and scarcely grabbed onto the ladder. It didn't surrender under his weight, an unusual occurrence for him. He jotted it down to the locking mechanism, which looked far more advanced than the flimsy ones on Earth.

The boy quickly raced up the ladder onto the roof, which had an old, unnaturally strong-smelling canopy table next to an equally ancient-looking grill and some chairs.

Max reclined himself next to a next near the center with only mild discomfort. With his hands behind his head and his jacket tightened, he let a leisurely sigh. Finally, he could catch some sleep.

"I forgot my umbrella!"

"The news said it would be clear today..."

Max heard the dismayed mumbles of people walking past the building and opened his eyes. He looked up at the sky, watching dark clouds flow past the fractured moon. Of all the times...

A drop of water landed on his face, then another, and more after that.

The boy tiredly stood up and cursed his awful luck. He eyed the rank, tattered old canopy, nearby with a grimace It was already cold outside, so getting rained on was out of the question. But it smelled so damn awful. He far from the most squeamish person, but even he had his limits. Although...

He sighed and trudged his way over to a chair. _'Better than the alternative'_ he supposed as the rain grew stronger.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Maxy** _ _**Chibi ep1** _

_Max was literally inhaling everything that wasn't nailed down. Hundreds of bags flew into his mouth, his stomach a bottomless pit eager to be filled._

_Nothing was safe from his hunger. Even paper plates and bottles were sucked in, But Max couldn't care less._

" _Ummmmm, sir you need to pay for tha-aaaaaaaaaa!" The man at the counter began, but Max turned his comically oversized mouth toward him._

" _Nooooooooo! I was 43 years from retiremeeeeeeenn-" the man was sucked inside the ravenous teen's mouth, never to be heard from again._

_15 minutes later_

_Max's face was blank as he fell asleep having devoured everything that wasn't nailed down in the store. His stomach swelled to the size of a semi._

_Max's cheeks, normal-sized compared to_ _the rest of_ _his body_ _,_ _bulged out. A brown shoe and a cheap watch came out with a burp._

_The police outside were so confused._

" _So…do we need an ambulance, a huntsman, or a crane?"_

" _Just get all three," the man sighed, "I'm too tired for this shit."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction and name-drop to the main character into the story, as well as the seeds of his development. 
> 
> Most chapters that aren't too serious or connected to a multi-part chapter will have a short omake at the end. Most will be Chibi shorts, but on occasion, there will be in-canon side stories or even backstory information


	3. World of Remnant

**Less Than a Hero, More Than a Gamer**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Max slowly opened his eyes and sat up with a groan, shielding his eyes from the sun's early glare. He yawned and dusted some loose rocks off his back. Apparently he had fell asleep on a rooftop again.

_'Wait a minute…'_ how the hell did he get on a rooftop? The last thing he remembered was getting on the bus, then everything started getting…hazy.

_'Alright Max, think!'_ he told himself, _'I got on the bus, then that weird voice popped in my head, and then…'_ everything was coming back to him. The hotel, the voice's offer, waking up in an alleyway, and…

Max pulled down his bangs. They were silver, definitely silver. He rubbed the top of his head, feeling a canine set of ears. His fingers grasped one and pulled. A pain-fulled curse left his lips. Definitely real.

_'So that means…'_ The boy looked over the horizon. Ivory skyscrapers and hovering rails loomed over the skyline. The air shifted as a strange airship flew over his head.

_'Is this some kinda dream?'_ Max pondered before a glowing blue panel appeared in front of him.

**[Quests Received-Please Check Menu]**

The boy's hand tentatively went for the glowing text…

***GROWL***

…Until an angry call from his stomach snapped him back to reality.

He waved away the blue panel. Whatever it was could wait, it would be smarter to get some food before he did anything else. No point in doing any "quests" if he was too hungry to walk.

* * *

It took ten minutes for Max to find a half-decent restaurant, and another ten minutes to find one that didn't kick him out.

The boy sat down at the barstools in front and ordered a standard medium breakfast.

"I'll be back with your order in a few, young man."

Max nodded at the waitress before staring at the TV hung above the counter in interest.

_"And that's it for the weather_ _,_ _back to you Lisa."_

_"Thank you, Cyril. At 10:34 last night, an innocent civilian named Vern Evergreen was assaulted_ _and robbed of all his valuables_ _. Police spotted an unidentified canine faunus fleeing the scene with the victim's jacket, money, and scroll."_

"What the hell…" Max whispered as a pit in his stomach.

_"The suspect, unfortunately, eluded the authorities. And a truly detailed description has yet to be made. But the victim **has** confirmed that the suspect is armed and dangerous and was described as wearing a white Grimm mask, the trademark accessory of the recently aggressive White Fang."_

Max heard a glass being set on the counter in front of him, but paid it no mind.

_"With the rapid rise of crime in the last four months along and terrorism at an all-time high, one question rests in everyone's minds. Is this wave of crime a sign of the downfall of Vale? More at eleven."_

The boy heard an angry grunt next to him.

"Damn animals," a middle-aged man muttered, "Need to learn their goddamn place." Max felt a pang of _something_ in his chest, but ignored it and looked away from the man.

The hooded boy dived into his breakfast. His eyes were cold as he looked at the TV. He subconsciously tapped his foot and suppressed a scowl.

_'_ _Those stupid bastards._ _That green fucker tried to_ **_kill_ ** _me, but he sure as hell forgot that little detail. I bet the cops didn't even bother asking how he got in that alley in the first place._ _'_

Max eyed the TV, which showed a report of a protest turned violent. _'White fang? The hell is that?'_ He could guess that they were...faunus like him from the pictures. The way the reported talked suggested that they had been around for a while. And apparently, they were terrorists. Never a good thing to deal with.

The boy heard more low curses as the report went on. A glare was pointed at him from behind the kitchen window. Max's unease grew as he took glances at his fellow customers. More glares. And no other faunus in sight.

Grey eyes narrowed in realization. _'They think I'm a terrorist. Great. Just **fantastic**.'_ Another problem to add to the growing list.

Another showing of Vern's story came on the news as the waitress from before brought him his plate. Max's eye twitched as another curse left the man beside him.

The boy hurriedly shoveled down his food, threw about twenty lien to the waitress, and walked away. No point in sticking around where he clearly wasn't wanted.

* * *

Max scanned his surroundings in a sense of muted wonder.

Advertisements for weapons straight out of a comic book.

Trees with stranfe colored leaves on every sidewalk.

Dogs with sparking fur that walked by without a care in the world.

Hover rails that flew past overhead and carried robots of all things.

Posters advertising something called a 'Vytal festival'

The boy leaped to the side as a blue blur zoomed by with a crack of displaced wind. And superpowers. Definitely couldn't forget about that little detail.

Max stared with wide eyes as the blur rounded a corner. So many sights, so many strange things. And he was probably the only person around who had never seen them. _'I really don't know jack shit about this world, do I? At least on Earth I knew the basics, how the world worked 'n stuff. But here? I might as well be an alien.'_

**[Quests Received-Please Check Menu]**

Max eyed the panel with suspicion before mentally shrugging his shoulders, ' _You know what, fuck_ _it._ " he thought as the menu appeared, _"It's not like I have anything better to do.'_

* * *

**[Main Quest: New world I]**

**[Primary Objective 1: Find information about the history of Remnant [Incomplete] | Secondary Objective 2: Find and Kill a "Creature of Darkness"[Incomplete] ]**

**[ Primary Reward 1: 100 exp, 1500 Lien | Primary Reward 2: 50 exp, 550 Lien, Rank 1 Weapon materials ]**

* * *

_'The first one sounds easy enough. But the second...'_ He'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Time for some information hunting. But from where?

_'I could try to swipe some from the library, but the security might get suspicious, and I'd have to have some identity to get a card…which I don't.'_

Max walked up to a passerby with a paper-thin smile on his face, "Excuse me...good sir," he said in the most polite voice he could muster, "Are there any bookstores around here? I need some books for school, but I couldn't find them in the library."

"Oh, there's one a few blocks that way. Just keep going straight and turn right when you see the coffee shop." The man responded.

"Thank you, sir." _'Great...'_

* * *

***Jingle***

_'This must be the place.'_ Max looked around, stunned at the sheer number of books lining the shelves. The Blue wallpaper and carpet nearly blended together. The soft smell of Jasmine and ink hung in the air. And shelves covered each of the walls from top to bottom.

_'Huh. Fancy.'_

Scanning his eyes over the expanse of nonfiction, Max held a thick book titled The World of Remnant: Complete Edition. The boy also picked up a book with beast-like faces, a book with several weapons on the front, and more than a few random comics on his way to the counter before paying.

Finding a slightly secluded section of the park, Max cracked open his more important purchases. Before he knew it hours had passed and he hadn't moved an inch from his seat.

Dust, Huntsmen, the Great War, Faunus, an ancient civilization. Max had to re-read several times and pinch himself to check if he hadn't missed anything from.

The world was so much different from what he knew, the things he read felt like someone took it straight out of a fantasy movie. But it was all real, his body being proof. It was so absurdly different from earth.

But it was so similar as well.

The ever-rising presence of technology, the abundance of weaponry, the aftereffects of war in society, discrimination, and racial stigma. Even the language and writing was identical to English, despite the extreme differences in history and tradition. He could thank The Voice for that much.

But one aspect of Remnant sent him reeling, the likely reason that Remnant differed from Earth.

The Creatures of Grimm.

Animal-like beasts dubbed "The Creatures of Destruction". Soulless and merciless monsters that have been around since the dawn of humanity. Brutal, violent, numerous. An unending army spawned from the planet itself, dedicated to nothing else but wanton destruction and death.

It sounded something straight out of a nightmare.

But, despite the dread they inspire, despite the fear of death, some small, dauntless voice inside of Max wanted to fight one. The part of him that always dreamt of doing incredible things straight out of fiction.

That voice was quickly silenced, for now anyway. He'd have to do a lot of research before he even got close to one. Sure, going in blind would've been exciting. And he'd get some cash from it. But it would also be suicidal, and idiotic. Did he mention suicidal?

_'_ _I could barely fight off that green guy, and he was just some drunk asshole. I'd be dead in a minute if I fought any of those things_ _._ _I seriously gotta toughen up._ _'_

**_Cultivate your strength, become worthy of the answers you so want. Only then will I tell you._ **

The Voice's words rang throughout his head. Memories of the menu's apparent features came to mind. Including the faint memory of a little tab named 'Help'.

Max willed it open and hoped his mind hadn't been playing tricks on him. Someone like him could use all the help they could get.

**[Help]**

**[Getting Stronger]**

**[Ranks and Rarities]**

**[Skills and Talents]**

**[Classes and Achievements]**

**Version 2.5.7**

_'Hmmm, at least he ain't leaving me totally blind here.'_

**[Getting Stronger- Leveling Up: You level up by collecting exp through quests or battle instances. Every level up boosts your base Health and Stamina and gives you a number of points to boost your stats]**

**[Getting Stronger- Stats: Each of your stats measure your physical abilities. You can improve your stats by training, going into difficult battles, and allocating Attribute Points. Certain classes improve certain stats faster.]**

Training and Fighting. Well, he didn't have the money to buy weights, nor anywhere to put them so that was out. So that just left fighting. Going around asking people to square up wouldn't pan out well in the slightest, and legitimate boxing gyms usually required memberships, which definitely weren't an option.

There was a third option. One he'd had seen plenty of times back on Earth. It would be risky, and probably illegal. But he was more than used to that. And if the 'rings' here were anything like the ones back home, then he might even be able to leave with some cash lining his pockets.

But there was just one problem...

_'Where the hell am I gonna find a ring in a place like this?'_

* * *

Max walked down the creaking wooden stairs, following the long line of fighters. The raving spectators and the swarmed bet table staring expectantly at the huddled mass.

Dim lights hung above, illuminating rusted metal bars on the ceiling. A misshapen square of tape and stacked tires served as a makeshift ring. The benches on the side jam-packed, money being exchanged back and forth between the fighter stand and the betting table.

Max joined the sea of people, his shorter body being ignored by the grizzled men towering above him. The smell of anxiety and excitement filled the air. Everyone had a reason for being there.

The need for money or simple greed. The recognition and glory earned in the arena. Some wanted to destroy themselves but wouldn't do it themselves. And some simply had the desire the fight.

The one thing they all had in common was that they were staring expectantly at a tall bearded man, 'The ringleader' Max supposed.

"Quite a crowd tonight! Plenty of old faces. Plenty of new ones too. But that means plenty of new blood." The man spoke bluntly.

"Well then! Lady and Gentlemen, I'm looking at you, Christine. Welcome to The Cage. A place where...frustrated folk like yourselves can run wild!"

The ringleader's grin sent a small shiver through Max's spine. The boy couldn't pin down an exact reason why.

"First Rule of The Cage! You do not talk about The Cage."

"Second Rule of The Cage! You do **NOT** talk about The Cage."

"Third Rule of The Cage. If someone yells stop, goes limp, taps out, the fight is over." he said with no room for argument. Professionals had standards after all. And too much gore was bad for business.

"Fourth Rule! Only four guys max to a fight, don't want to get too crazy in here ya bloody bastards."

"Fifth Rule, no Semblances. Can't have anyone blowin' up the ring just yet." the audience chuckled lightly.

"Sixth Rule, no hitting the audience. They are your payroll after all." he paused.

"And if you do decide to do something that stupid, my men," the tall man motioned to the black-suited, sword-wielding men lined on the wall, "Will escort you out."

"Seventh Rule." By this time everyone in the fighter section was stretching out and bracing themselves. "The better the fight the better the pay, so no slackin' with the punches."

"And the eighth and final rule…If this is your first day in The Cage, you either bet…or you fight. No exceptions."

**[Side Quest: Caged Animal I]**

**[Primary Objective: Fight for 1 minute without quitting | Secondary Objective 1: Fight for 3 minutes without quitting | Secondary Objective 2: Win the fight ]**

**[Primary Reward: 10 exp, 1350 lien | Secondary Reward 1: 10 exp, 1,000 lien | Secondary Reward 2: 10 exp, 1,250 lien]**

* * *

Max steadied his breathing and looked over his opponent.

**[Gary Green | Level 4 | HP:180/180 ]**

**[Max Argentum | Level 2 | HP: 130/130 ]**

_'_ _Shit, he's got me beat big time_ _._ _I gotta fight dirty if I wanna leave this place in one p-_ _'_ Max's vision blurred as a scrawny fist launched itself through his guard and into his jaw.

He stumbled away and brought his hands back up as his vision cleared. He wasn't going to take another of those lying down.

Gary struck over and over to little effect. The boy gave up on tanking his blows in favor of dodging. Eventually, the man slipped up, giving Max a clean shot at Gary's nose. Flesh met flesh, and the floor was stained with blood.

The crowd cheered at the sight of first blood. And their cheers grew as Max kept up his assault. His fists were far from strong, but they were enough to cause some damage. Gary could attest to that.

Max drew his fist back, eager to deal the final blow, but Gary wasn't done yet. With a high-pitched cry, the man launched his foot into the boy's calf. Gary's superior strength easily sent him to his knee.

The boy shook the pain from his mind and just barely evaded the ensuing stomp before he launched an elbow straight into Gary's ribs. Spit flew out of the man's mouth, landing on an audience member. They couldn't have cared less.

Gary pushed the boy down in a frenzy, trying to suppress his heaving. His bony frame loomed over Max as his hands latched onto the silver-haired faunus's throat.

"Y-you-GAH!" Max could barely push out a syllable before Gary's grip tightened.

The audience was raving. Not from disgust or indignation, but from the sheer animalistic joy that coursed through their veins.

"C'mon kid…*pant*…make this easier…*pant*…on yourself and…tap out!" the man's grip and posture wavered despite his advantage

Max steeled his reddening face as best as one could, restrained his rage, and launched a knee straight into Gary's groin. The pressure on the boy's neck receeded, giving Max enough room to send his fist flying into the man's cheek once more.

Gary swerved and hit the ground face first. Before he could plant his arms on the ground, Max raced over in a burst of speed, grabbed the man's moss-colored hair, and slammed his face into the stone floor with a grunt of exertion. Something cracked on impact.

Then he did it again. Another crack.

And again. Blood flew from the man this time.

And again. The crowd got louder by the second.

And again. Gary frantically tapped the floor in surrender.

Max took this as his cue to stop and released the man's scalp.

The boy spared Gary a stoic glance as he lied in a puddle of his own spit. The man was still frantically tapping the floor with hope that the pain would stop. Some in the audience snicked at the sight. Most straight-up laughed like the sadistic folk they were.

Junior announced the boy the winner and handed Max some lien, which he took with an unreadable expression in his grey eyes before going back to the fighters area.

By the end of the night, Max left 'The Cage' with two wins under his belt and dozens of bruises marring his skin.

* * *

**[Side Quest: Caged Animal I]**

**[ Primary Objective [Complete] | Secondary Objective 1 [Incomplete] | Secondary Objective [Complete] ]**

**[Achievement(s) Get: Enter the Underground, Brutality, Breakneck Training 1]**

**[Max Argentum | Level 2 - Level 3 (25/100) ]**

**[HP: 56/150 | SP: 32/140 | LOCKED]**

**[Strength: 6 - 7 | Vitality: 7 - 8| Constitution: 5 - 6| Agility: 8 - 10| Dexterity: 6 - 7 | Spirit:LOCKED]**

**[Attribute Points earned: 5]**

* * *

Max was at his temporary "home" on top of the roof, staring at his fists with a morbid expression.

He won. He actually won. Hours later and he still couldn't believe it. The voice's guidance was correct. He had indeed gotten stronger. He felt his muscles tingle with a new kind of power as the menu did its work. A strange feeling bubbled in Max's stomach.

_'Is...is this pride?'_

Gary's bloodstained face popped into his mind.

_'No...no, not pride...somethin' else. Something...different...'_

The boy lied down with a weary sigh and a sharp pain in his stomach. He could worry about stuff like that later...

* * *

**_Maxy Chibi ep2_ **

_In even the cleanest of cities, there was always an underground if you looked deep enough._

_"Uh…kid? What the hell are you doing?" A jogger was staring owlishly at the silver-haired boy in from of him._

_Max was digging a wide hole in the ground, a large pile of grass and dirt on the side._

_Where he got the shovel, nobody knew._

_The boy's eyes were dilated, his teeth were gritted, and his jacket was tied around his head like a turban._

_"I'M DOING THIS TO GET STRONGER!" The boy screeched, irritated at his concentration being broken._

_"Okay..I'm just…gonna…go away now. Good luck…getting stronger?" the man backed away from the manic boy._

_With all distractions gone now, Max started digging faster, humming a cheerful tune._

_"Diggin a Hole, I'm Diggin a Hole. Diggin a Hole, I'm Diggin a Hole."_

**_5 Days and 2 shovels later._ **

_"WHY AM I NOT GETTING STRONGER?!" Max was rapidly scrapping at a plate of metal, several dozen feet underground._

_Dropping the third bent shovel, Max dusted himself off "Well time for plan B."_

_Max tried to climb up the wall but only succeeded in dirtying himself more._

_"UM…HELLO! ANYONE THERE!? I'M A MINOR STUCK IN A HOLE! PLEASE? IT'S KINDA COLD DOWN HERE! AT LEAST THROW DOWN SOME FOOD…OR LIKE A…BLANKET OR SOMETHING? MAYBE A BUCKET?"_

_"HELLLLLLOOOOOOO!?"_

_Max died of Boredom 3 weeks later._


	4. Chapter 4: First Day on the Job

**Less Than a Hero, More Than a Gamer**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_'Damn, that stings!'_

Max fastened the bandages on his arm with his teeth. A sharp intake of breath followed soon after. His numb, pinkened hands clenched on reflex. Heavy panting came in its wake. Looks like another day on the bench...yay.

The boy slouched against some barrels near the spectator stands with his chest bare, save for the mangled bandages protecting his ribs. Sweat rolled out of his every pore as he tightened the bandages on his other arm. Barely trimmed Silver hair cascaded over tired grey eyes.

He looked like a hot mess. Then again, going into a fighting ring every day for weeks would do that to a guy. Four weeks straight, if he were to be specific

It was...decent in the start. He was still in good health, his opponents underestimated him, and the pay was more than worth it. He had even been able to get some new clothes. And, if he were to be honest, part of him was enjoying himself.

Then his ribs started to crack. Apparently, he had taken one too many hits to the gut.

It was tolerable at first. A flare-up here, some hard breathing there, but nothing too hard to manage. But as the fights went on, the pain got worse and worse. Nowadays he found himself sitting down and making bets than getting in the fray. He almost missed it. Walking into the ring, getting stronger, beating down on that _annoying prick_ , Gary.

A rude voice called out, "Hey dog boy!"

_'Speak of the devil'_

Gary Green, Max's first opponent and 'The Cage's' resident pest. Of all the people to show up today.

"I'm a wolf, Gary," Max said with a suppressed wince. He was not in the mood to deal with this guy, "What do you want? _O_ _ther than your head in the dirt_ ," he muttered near the end.

"The ringmaster wants you upstairs, mutt. Can't imagine why though" the man said with a dry cackle.

Max drew a hand back, unbeknownst to Gary who had his nose turned up in the air.

Max's fist flew forward. Gary clenched his eyes shut and brought his hands up by reflex, awaiting the inevitable pain. When none came, Gary slowly opened his fearful eyes to the sight of an agitated Max with his fist hovering inches in front of his face.

"Don't call me dog boy," Max instructed the stunned man in a bored tone.

* * *

Junior's bar was something of an anomaly in Max's eyes.

It was unusually bright for a nightclub. smelled nasty half the time, and the tracks they played were nothing less than awful. And yet somehow it was ridiculously popular. If Max didn't know any better he'd think that junior had drugged the regulars to keep them coming back.

"Hey, move it!" the boy ground out as he pushed through a rather enthusiastic wall of dancers blocking the bar.

As he forced his way past he noticed the Ringmaster himself, Junior Xiong, chatting it up with a very sharply dressed man with orange hair, and a stern look on his face

"You serious about this Xiong? Some drunks, some brawlers, and some kid? And here I was thinking you had good taste." the man's disappointment was clear on his face.

"Don't you of all people give me a lecture about my taste in workers! It's your fault I'm low on men anyway, and I don't exactly have job applications lined up." Junior said as he mixed a drink with visible frustration.

"I keep telling you that wasn't…" the orange-haired man began before letting out a tired sigh, "Fine, just don't blame me if these guys come back charbroiled."

The man walked off, followed by a short girl with an umbrella. Junior relaxed as the man departed and beckoned a crowd of familiar faces forward. Max took this as a chance to join them. He took a seat on the far left of the bar and stared expectantly at the ringmaster.

"You asked for us, Mr. Xiong?" asked a surprisingly dapper man with a raised eyebrow. The others parroted the man's curiosity. What was this all about?

Junior cleared his throat and began, "I'll get straight to the point. A good amount of my men were _laid off_ last week." he said with barely restrained bitterness, "I called you lot up here to see if you were up to filling for 'em. How about it?"

"...What?" asked a dark-skinned man next to Max. No one else said a word in response.

"Did I stutter." said Junior as more of a statement than a question, "Do you want a job here or no-"

"Hold it, _boss._ " interrupted a blonde man on the far right, "Don't get me wrong, you seem like a... _swell_ guy, but don't just leave us with no info about this job of yours. It's a little rude," he said, sounding more amused than offended.

"Eh, just guard duty most of the time. Sometimes you'll have to deal with the customers, do a job or two for my clients. Nothing major." Junior drawled ut casually. A little too casually for Max's tastes.

" _Nothing Major_ , he says" the blonde looked at Junior as if he were a child caught lying about going into the cookie jar.

A woman nearby spoke up, ignoring the blonde's teasing, "Not that I'm saying no or anything, but why us of all people? I doubt we're your best option here."

The ringmaster took a sip of the drink in his hand in response. She had a point, they were certainly _not_ his best option. But they were still a damn good one for a reason. He just had to put it into words.

"Most people that come down to The Cage are just there for the hell of it. They show up for one night, get tired of fighting or losing their bets, and never show their faces again." Junior said, voice growing bitter near the end.

"But you guys aren't like most people."He continued, "You show up every night, day in and day out, and do nothing but fight. You're a bunch of maniacs who are either desperate for cash or just plain crazy, qualities I appreciate in my workers." Most at the table took visible offense to this, but couldn't prove him wrong in the slightest.

"So," He leaned forward with stone-cold eyes, "Are. You. In?"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Max stared at the mirror in the employee changing room. He aimlessly moved his arms around. The red and black suit was comfortable, if a bit cheap. The matching tie and hat laid in a pile nearby. The former just wouldn't stay on and the latter wouldn't fit over his ears.

_'Eh,'_ Max mentally shrugged and fixed his collar, _'Could look worse...'_

"Hey kid, quit starin' at yourself, we got shit to do." One of his new 'coworkers' called, pulling Max out of his own head. Looked like it was time for his first shift.

Because of his age and inexperience, Junior had Max on door duty. It was very…underwhelming. All that really happened was some fifteen-year-old trying to break through the window and some drunks stumbling out of the doors.

All he could do was wait. And wait. And wait...

**6:00 PM**

Max aimlessly swung his blade, doing fake slashes at an invisible enemy. He got a little carried away with a spin attack and accidentally loosened his grip. The sword flew out of the boy's hand mid-swing and impaled itself into a car window.

***CRACK* *BEEP BEEP BEEP***

The man with sandy blond hair from earlier watched Max silently panic with a small smirk on his face. Finally, something interesting happened.

Max sped to the damaged vehicle in a poor attempt at stealth and quickly retrieved his weapon with fearful eyes. The boy heard a snicker from behind and immediately spun around. It was the blond guy, Tanuki if he remembered correctly. Was he...snickering?

"You ain't saying shit about this," whisper-yelled Max with a grey-eyed glare. He was far from threatening, but Tanuki nodded all the same.

**7:30 PM**

_'And I thought the stuff back home was high-tech.'_ Max thought as he fumbled his way around his scroll. It was hard to make heads or tails of, especially for a guy who had never owned a smartphone.

' _Wait, that icon looks familiar…What the hell is DustTube?'_

**_And I was like baby, baby, baby oh_ **

**_Like baby, baby, baby no_ **

**_Like baby, baby, baby oh_ **

_'Oh hell no!'_ Max quickly shut the app and angrily shoved the scroll into his pocket. Just the thought of that dammed tune soured his mood.

Tanuki raised an eyebrow at the usually stoic boy's reaction. "Wow, Someone's not a Dustan Cleaver fan..."

"Grrrrrrrrr."

"Uh, kid. It's just a song. No need to go all ballistic."

" **Grrrrrrrrr**."

**10:00 PM**

"Hey, kid?" Tanuki had been trying to make small talk for the last half an hour, with Max being content to ignore him and try to fall asleep.

...

"Heeyyyy, kid?"

...

"Kid?"

...

"Are you awake?"

...

"Kid?"

"Oh my fucking god, what is it Tanuki?"

"Why exactly are you here?"

Max stared at the blonde blankly, "Cause I'm being **paid** to be here, genius."

"No, No, that's not it. The rest of us really don't really have much of a choice but be here. But what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"I don't want to be that guy, but shouldn't you be in school or something? There are better ways to get cash, y'know. Most of the others don't have much of a choice, and I have my own reasons. But what about you? Any particular reason you've turned to a life on the lamb? You aren't an adrenaline junkie are you?"

Max was having a hard time finding an answer. He was having a harder time finding a reason to _give_ Tanuki an answer. And he was having an even harder time finding a reason to care about either.

"Doesn't really matter right now. As long as I'm alive, fed, and still have all my limbs I'll be straight," he responded vaguely.

Max ignored Tanuki's reply. It probably wasn't important. His first priority was making sure Junior didn't catch him slacking off. Luckily he had a solution. He became still against the wall, eyes open but seeing nothing. A stoic unblinking statue.

Basically, he fell asleep with his eyes open.

**11:59 PM**

_'Come on, you stupid clock! This minute feels like it's been going on forever.'_

**12:00 am**

Max sighed in relief and went inside. The workday was boring, increasingly so. But it was a far safer way to get money than going to The Cage every night.

' _Just 6 more days until I get an actual paycheck.'_ he thought as he began to deposit his uniform.

"All right newbies, shift's over. You can keep the gear, just don't damage it!" Yelled Junior from outside the communal storage.

The others went to their homes or their cars, what with it being midnight and all. Max, however, hung around in the back of the bar, staring at various items.

The boy looked over his sword and clothes. Over the week he realized that he could analyze things, similar to the way he saw Gary's 'HP' and 'Level' which roughly translated to Endurance and Skill.

And for some reason when he stared long enough at his something, whatever facts he knew about it came up. It was definitely a weird experience. useful, but still weird.

Apparently, he could analyze people if he stared hard enough. Food and Items too. Through this, he learned that pizza gave him 30 'SP' and gives a +1 strength boost for about a minute, not that he was complaining.

_'Who would've thought?'_

Max named this bizarre, but helpful ability 'The Third Eye'.

* * *

**[ Xiong Sword (Red) (Uncommon 1) (x1.5 Damage) (Slash) ]**

**[Strength Requirement: 13 | Dexterity Requirement: 14]**

**[ Xiong Clothes Set (Black/Red) (Uncommon 1) (Manufactured) ]**

**[ Contents: Suit(Upper), Suit(Lower), Gloves(Red), Dress Shoes(Black), Sunglasses(Red), Dress hat(Black)**

**[Durability: Rank II | Cold Protection I]**

* * *

' _Even clothes give bonuses? Ugh, this will be as complicated as it is helpful.'_

Max surfed the Menu, reminded of the 'quest' he received four weeks ago. He wanted to do it weeks ago but a quick use of 'The Third Eye' on the guidebook told him that he was too weak to make even a normal beowolf flinch back then. But that wasn't the case anymore.

It was time.

He slipped the Xiong Sword into 'The Pocket', another feature of the Menu. It allowed Max to put a massive amount of things in his pockets. Food, Clothes, Anything really. It seemed to shrink whatever went inside until he pulled it out.

Max hasn't found a limit, but the Menu said there was one, and explicitly told him that large amounts of pizza couldn't be stored there, much to the boy's irritation.

With his sword at the ready and his nerves steeled, he went off. There was a forest to the east of Vale that was sealed off because of the concentration of Grimm. The perfect place to go hunting.

The Bus dropped him off 10 minutes away from the border. Max briskly walked down the path to the forest, careful not to aggravate his injuries.

Concrete ground slowly turned into beaten dirt road. Max ducked into the high grass, looking for the gates while trying to stay hidden.

The gates seemed thick, heavily reinforced, dozens of feet tall. Two huntresses flanked the gate's entrance, their oversized swords prepared to swipe any Grimm or intruder in their path.

Max picked up a large rock and climbed up a nearby tree, wincing with every move. He carefully reared his arm back, taking plenty of time to adjust his aim before throwing his rock a distance away from the huntresses.

Max, seeing them distracted, ran across a thick branch and jumped as far as he could. He made it, much to his surprise, quickly pulling himself up and out of sight.

The boy peeked down, surprised to see neither of the huntresses looking for him. The boy sighed in relief before noticing the bars in the corner of his vision.

**[HP: 402/440 | SP: 335/390]**

_'I don't have a lotta those in me.'_

Pushing aside his surprising jump, the silverette looked down in front of him, noticing a tree a fair distance away that he could land on without hurting himself.

Taking a calming breath Max jumped, barely reaching one of the tree's branches. However, it wasn't sturdy enough to hold his full weight and broke after a few seconds.

Max fell into a sloppy roll, cringing in pain as he fell. It took a minute for him to compose himself and push down the pain before he could stand. He caught his breath and surveyed his surroundings, searched for any signs of movement. He noticed a set of bizarre animal footprints in the corner of his vision.

' _There.'_

The boy followed the tracks for several minutes, his ears perking up from the sudden growling from across the shrubbery. He ducked low looking around the bushes, freezing at what he saw.

_'Beowolves. Actual Fucking Beowolves.'_ Four in total. Looking at them was almost surreal.

They were admittedly smaller than depicted in the books. They were larger than himself without a doubt, but nowhere near the hulking seven-foot-tall monsters he read about. They also had fewer bones jutting from their bodies than their larger counterparts, with only ivory masks to shield their ghastly faces.

Max felt a spike of fear invade his brain. They were much smaller than he thought they would be, but terrifying nonetheless. Pitch black smoke rolled off their bodies in waves.

The scent of long-since dried blood followed them, and rust-colored stains marred their ivory claws, causing shivers to go down Max's spine every time they licked their teeth at the implications.

As the boy's fear hit its apex, the shadowed beasts sprung to attention. Their noses went skyward, like a dog that picked up a unique scent, exhaling pitch-black smoke.

In perfect sync, all four beowolves' eyes darted to the bushes, right toward Max's spot in the bushes.

The boy in question froze. _'Shit! They noticed me! What do I do? What do I do!?'_

Growls emitted from the Beowolves' throats. They collectively prepared to rush forward, hungry for the taste of mortal flesh. The youngest of the pack impatiently rushed forward with no small amount of bloodlust.

Max leaped from his bush, sword drawn. And not a moment too soon as shown by the clump of mangled leaves and twigs in the beowolf's jaws.

" **RAAAWWW!** " The young beowolf swiped at Max, driven by the primal desire to kill.

Max ducked under the beowolf's claw by the skin of his teeth. A few strands of silver hair unknowingly left the boy's head.

With a low growl, he stabbed his blade into the beowolf's side, eliciting a growl of pain from the creature. The boy pulled his blade sideways, further cutting into its dark flesh in a move that would've disemboweled the creature if it had organs.

The beast howled and sank to its knees. Its body seemed to be evaporating from it's wound, turning into a cloud of pitch-black ash.

Max had little time to savor his kill as he saw two beowolves charging at him through the ashes. He clumsily rolled between one's legs, barely avoiding its massive jaws, and stabbed it in the back. The boy then jumped on the beast's back and plunged his blade into the back of its neck.

The beowolf bucked and thrashed around, jostling Max and almost making him fall off. The boy placed his feet on it's large back and twisted his blade, angering the creature and causing it to lose balance. It clumsily backed up and slammed it's back into a tree.

"GAAAH!" The boy cried out in pain as his body was smashed between the rough tree and the beowolf's large body. He steadied himself the best one could while riding a beowolf and yanked his blade up. Shadowed skin and bone were slowly cut in half ss Max pulled his blade up until the beast's head was cleaved in half.

A strong wind blew through the clearing, sending the destroyed beowolf's remains into the silverette's eyes, giving the remaining two Grimm an opening.

The largest of the pack smacked Max aside, sending him into a patch of sharp rocks and causing the grip he had on his sword to loosen. The boy's right arm took the majority of the impact. He felt the fabric of his already haggard sleeve tearing as he slid across the ground.

Max turned onto his back and started to get to his feet but noticed a large shadow leaping toward him. he tried to bring up his arms in defense, but couldn't get his right arm up fast enough, giving the shadow the opportunity to pin it to the dirt.

The boy felt something sharp press into his injured arm and yelped in pain. He looked up to see the beowolf looming over him, its claw pinning his arm down and drawing a rich amount of blood.

Max, seeing his sword a few feet away, fumbled around 'The Pocket' with his free hand and grabbed the knife he had gained from his would-be mugger.

He plunged the small weapon into the monster's wrist, making it withdraw and giving Max a chance to scramble away to his sword. Swiftly turning around, Max slashed the beowolf across the neck. The wound would've killed most normal beasts, but the beowolf was far from done, and Max knew it.

With a white-knuckled grip, Max thrust his blade through the beast's stomach. And with a mighty roar, he pulled it through its ribs. The blade trailed black blood as the Beowolf fell to its knees and faded away.

An adrenaline-fueled Max turned to the final beowolf and charged, the beast doing the same.

Max went into a pattern of feinting to the beowolf's side and trying to attack, with the beast narrowly dodging. The boy soon ceased this pattern and attacked head-on. Unfortunately, the beowolf was faster than him, jumping out of the way and preparing to cut the silver-haired boy down.

Max saw the beast's claws coming toward him and reacted on a dime, slicing the offending arm at its base. The limb dangled from the beast's shoulder as it's momentum carried, held together by jagged white bone. The beowolf cried out in what he assumed was pain. Max, the second he planted his feet, finished the job and severed it completely.

Black blood and smoke leaked out from the heavy cut as the beowolf roared in fury. It swung its mighty jaws open and bared them at Max. It's destructive instincts begged, **pleaded** , for it to land the killing blow.

Max refused to let that happen.

He drew his sword back, the dull red blade shining under the light of the shattered moon. With a yell, he thrust it into the monster's open mouth, stopping it in its tracks. Bit by bit the beowolf's body turned to ash and The cold winter breeze swept its body away.

The battle had been won.

The adrenaline faded from Max's body and his shoulders drooped. He trudged over to a tree, stabbed his blade into the ground, and sank to the ground. Sweat poured from every part of his body, even dripping into his eyes.

He won. It hurt like hell, but he won. He'd be lying if he said it was a bad feeling.

* * *

**[Main Quest: New World 1]**

**[Combat Ended: 4 Beowolves (Juvenile) defeated]**

**[ Primary Objective 1 [Complete] | Primary Objective 2 [Complete] ]**

**[Achievement(s) Get: Breaking and Entering 2, Novice Grimm Hunter 1]**

**[Received: Rank 1 Weapon Materials]**

**[ Max Argentum | Level 9 (121/1000)** **»** **Level 10 (1388/1500) ]**

**[Lien: $16,680 - $19,630]**

**[ HP: 113/460 | SP: 48/410]**

**[ STR: 28** **»** **30 | VIT: 30** **»** **32 | CON: 25** **»** **27 | AGL: 34** **»** **36 | DEX: 31** **»** **33 | Spirit: LOCKED ]**

**[AP: 0** **»** **5** **]**

* * *

A large box landed in front of Max, full of metal parts, gears, and cloth. Several colors of cloth and paint were at the bottom. The boy 'Pocketed' the box, too exhausted to use the Third Eye.

Max ate a few slices of pepperoni pizza he had stored in 'The Pocket', each not doing much to re-energize him aside from clearing his head. With the beowolves destroyed and his quest completed, the silver-haired boy was faced with a new dilemma.

' _How the hell do I get out of here?'_

* * *

**_Maxy Chibi ep3_ **

**_First Hour_ **

_Tanuki: Hey._

_Max: Yeah?_

_Tanuki: You ever wonder why we're here?_

_Max: It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why **are** we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night._

_Both stare at each other in silence._

_Tanuki: ...What?! I mean why are we out here, in front of the bar? Nothing really happens **outside** of bars._

_Max: Oh. Uh... yeah._

_Tanuki: What was all that stuff about God?_

_Max: Uh...hm? Nothing._

_Tanuki: You wanna talk about it?_

_Max: No._

_Tanuki: You sure?_

_Max: Yeah._

_Random Guy: IS THAT A MOTHERFUCKING RvB REFERENCE!?_

_Max: Tanuki._

_Tanuki: Yeah?_

_Max: I'm gonna kill him._

* * *

**Edited 12/30/2020. I just wanted to fix this one up. Here's some powerscaling stuff.**

**Base Stat Average: 5**

**Civilian Stat Average: 15** **-20**

**Huntsmen Trainee Stat Average:** **60-70**

**Beacon Academy Stat Average:** **150-200**

**Huntsman Stat Average: 200** **-300**

**Maiden Stat Average:** **450-500**

**Higher Beings Stat Average:** **500**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the plot. This chapter is essentially the beginning of the real meat of the story. The base draft of this chapter was made over two years ago, and while I assure you that I am relatively okay with this chapter quality-wise, the writing ability of my past self improves quite a bit by chapter, as do the quality of the chapters themselves. Look forward to it!


	5. Chapter 5: Armaments

**Less Than a Hero, More Than a Gamer**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Max stumbled out of the bus in an exhausted stupor, nearly bumping into someone. He weaved around a curious bystander and flopped down on a nearby bench.

The boy panted and ran a hand through his scalp, _'Looks like...I made it back...in one piece.'_

It was a trial sneaking outside of the forest, especially with an injured arm and some broken ribs. Luckily for him, the huntsmen that should've been at the entrance were gone for some reason.

The fact that he wasn't in a jail cell right now was a miracle

Under normal circumstances, the forset would've been under heavy guard to keep any unlicensed huntsmen or smugglers out. The map site made it very clear that all the guards were attentive as can be and that any wannabee intruders would be questioned. That would normally be the case, but things in the city were a little crazy, to say the least.

The boy's ears caught the sound of an explosion in the distance. Faint sirens blared from far far away. Crazy was definitely the right word.

Max recalled his brief, yet informative, look at the news. The reporters mentioned an extreme rise in crime and terrorism in the past few months, along with some rambling about something called The White Fang. That definitely had something to do with his current luck.

Normally Max would've gone into some speculation or look up a report on the state of the city, but the boy's injuries kept him from lingering on those thoughts for long, his mind more focused on getting something to treat his bleeding arm and aching ribs.

_'Some painkillers would be a real help right about now...'_

The boy was scanning the streets frantically, looking for somewhere he could buy medicine. Gouze wraps, painkillers, hell, Max would settle for band-aids. Anything to ease even a little bit of the pain. After looking for nearly half an hour but coming up unsuccessful, the silverette was ready to call it a night and head to Junior's. That is until he saw it…

Heffley's Drug Store, Max's (possibly literal) lifesaver. There wasn't much on the shelves, just some antiseptics, and off-brand headache medications. Some bandages and gauze wrap could be spotted here or there, discarded in favor of the higher quality supplies.

It was incredibly mediocre in terms of medicine, but it was enough to keep his injuries from becoming infected…hopefully.

Max looked at the ceiling and then quickly at the counter and back at the shelves. He scooped up supplies in his arms and shifted the bundle to make it seem smaller. While walking to the counter he tripped, sending everything in his arms flying. He scrambled around, quickly snatching things off the ground before laughing sheepishly at the amused clerk.

He dug around for his wallet and gave the man a few hundred lien before leaving with his head down in exaggerated embarrassment about his "slip up".

Max traveled a few blocks before breaking character on his way toward Junior's bar. The shyness and embarrassment practically melted off of his face. He dug into 'The Pocket', revealing several hidden bandages, painkillers, and medications before dumping them into his bag.

Max traveled for thirty long, painful minutes until he reached his destination. It was the first time he'd ever been happy to see Junior's crappy neon signs. He ducked behind the back of the bar and got to work.

The boy pulled a bottle of medical alcohol from his 'Pocket' and poured the burning liquid over his arm, hissing at the sensation. He pulled a piece of gauze from its box, using it to wipe the caked blood off his arm and wrapped a clean chunk around his scarred arm.

Max downed a few painkillers, feeling the aching in his arm and his headache fade away slightly. Now all Max needed was a soft bed and a nice shower and he would feel like a thousand bucks.

' _Wouldn't count on it.'_ Max thought tiredly.

The injured boy noticed a sliver of light emitting from a low window. He pulled himself over to the window and crawled inside, landing on the cold, hard floor with a soft thud.

Bottles and barrels of many shapes and sizes filled the dimly lit room to the brim. The stench of alcohol filled his nostrils causing him to recoil. Spare sheets were bundles in a corner, matching the ones draped over the barrels. He shut the window to keep any more cold air from entering and gingerly picked up the sheets, throwing one to the ground and stuffing the second into 'the pocket', albeit with much difficulty.

Max grabbed the third sheet noticing a small glimmer underneath, revealing an old shattered mirror.

It was strange for Max to look himself in the eyes in his current state. He had never been what one would call neat and tidy, but this was just sad.

_'Damn...I'm a mess...'_

His mop of silver hair was caked with dirt, some parts much closer to being brown than grey. His second pair of ears laid slack against his scalp, barely moving an inch when he tried to make them twitch. Tired eyes, bloodshot from a lack of sleep, stared back at him. And dark heavy bags marred his face.

The boy poked the skin under his eyes, "I look like a raccoon..." he remarked with a dry chuckle.

With his mouth twisting into a frown, he walked away from the mirror and laid the sheets on the ground before bundling one of them into a pillow of sorts.

Max wrapped himself in the thick sheet and laid down, staring at the crusty ceiling. He pondered the path he's walked so far. The things he's seen and done, wondering if coming to this strange new world was worth it.

The boy turned on his side and yawned. As his eyes grew heavier one thought ran through his head.

_'I guess this is better...than the...alternative...'_ He was out in seconds. The built-up exhaustion from the past weeks hit him like a truck as sleep took hold of him.

Not too long after Max fell asleep someone cracked the door open. The person looked shocked for a moment before leaving with a small grumble.

* * *

"You know this is coming out of your paycheck right." It was early in the morning. Junior had shaken Max awake and told to get his uniform on.

An old, dirty mattress had been dragged in last night. Max's "casual clothes" were stacked next to it in a messy pile. The boy's sword, caked with dirt sat on top.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Max stated tiredly with a slight glimmer of gratitude in his eyes.

The burly bartender sighed and said, "I don't mind you hanging around as long as you aren't a nuisance. Lord knows you wouldn't be the first one to hole up here." Max looked up in shock, "Just don't touch the booze or wreak the place. And don't get things confused. You'll be working overtime to cover this."

"...Thanks." the boy said in a slow, hesitant tone as if the word was foreign to him.

Junior grunted and pointed to the doorway behind him, "Now if you don't mind, it's the morning rush and people want their morning dose of happy juice."

Max gave the burly man a curious stare, "Morning rush? But it ain't even ten o'clock yet." A deep bark of laughter came from the bartender.

"So? You say that as if these drunken bastards can operate without alcohol." A chuckle escaped the man as he went down the hallway, Max following a few feet behind.

_'Morning Rush. This guy has got to be kidding…'_ Max's train of thought was disrupted as he entered the bar. It looked no different from it had last night, aside from the strobe light being dimmer and low sunlight coming through the windows. Max almost gaped at the stage, dozens of people, some of which looked like they had just gotten out of bed, with shot-glasses and bottles in their hands at _nine in the goddamn morning_.

"Hey, less staring, more serving. Get to it, newbie."

Max went over to the counter to look at the drink orders. He inwardly face-palmed at some of them, particularly the sheer amount of them. It was almost distressing how much these people wanted to get hammered, but Max had a job to do. And so he gave out drinks until the sun went down. By that time the steady rush of people became a torrent, with only a few stragglers from earlier that day remaining, most being far too drunk to stand.

However, the ones that remained…

"All right that's it. Get out. Now." Max practically growled at a small group of plastered fifteen-year-olds that he recognized from the morning.

"WoAh-wOAh-woaH," The tallest of the group slurred out, "Duh-Dueh-Dude, jus reLex maAaAaN, hEve at bEeR er twoooooug." His words were sloppy and had a nonsensical tone about them. He flailed and thrashed, doing what his alcohol-addled mind registered as dance moves.

His friends were copying his "style" with one sprawled on the floor in a pool of vomit. One looked at Max apologetically with obvious no signs of drinking on her. She looked away flustered and pointed to her "friends" and then to the exit. Max nodded, catching the hint, and decided to take the aggressive approach. He grabbed two by the collar and dragged them to the door, the teens in his hands too wasted to protest.

"If I see you guys here **anytime** soon you'll be paying an entrance fee. And believe me, it won't be cheap." Max shoved the two onto the sidewalk, the girl from before leaving with the guy covered in puke. She muttered a quick apology before leaving with the rest of the group in tow.

Max looked at the clock at the entrance, seeing that his shift was over. He quickly changed into his casual clothes and walked downtown. A small shiver passed through him, reminding him of the current weather. He sped up, careful not to aggravate his injury. Time for a little shopping.

It was always difficult to find an uncrowded shop in the upper west side of town. And the coming winter certainly didn't help, with dozens of stores hosting "Early Dustmas" sales and bolstering their traffic. It took a solid hour of walking before he found a decent place.

Fashion wasn't too big of a deal to him, so finding something decent wouldn't be too much of a challenge. In mere minutes he found something along the likes of what he was looking for, protection-wise.. It didn't look half bad either.

**[Fur-Hooded Coat | Quality: Uncommon]**

**[Durability: Rank III | Cold Protection III | Fur-lined hood]**

**[Bonus Features: Medium Pockets x2]**

It was relatively thick. Gray with black and blue designs and fur around the hood. Max bought some matching boots and some black cargo pants with them. It cost a couple hundred Lien and 'Pocketing' them was a hassle but was a worthwhile purchase in the boy's mind.

Max dug around 'The Pocket', pulling out the box of materials he retrieved yesterday. He noticed many people stopped to look at him in shock at the large box appearing in his hands. Max, seeing someone heading his way, shoved the box back into 'the pocket' with all of his strength and ran off.

Once he was out of sight he pulled out "his" scroll to look for a place to use the materials in the box. He aimlessly closed several…obscene pop-ups and notifications.

' _I've seriously got to clear this damn thing out. Hmm…This looks interesting. Meta's Metal Makers...You Dealt It...We Smelt It...What the actual fuck?'_

Despite the…extremely cringe-worthy catchphrase, it was in the area and had some decent reviews. It would be extremely painful walking in but hopefully, it would be worth it before walking out.

"Annnnd it's half an hour away…and my bus pass expired yesterday…dammit."

* * *

It was worse looking at it in person. The large, almost garish sign stared Max right in the face, mocking him.

**META'S METAL MAKERS** **:** **YOU DEALT IT, WE SMELT IT** **!**

Some people glanced oddly at the boy glaring at the sign like it had killed his dog and is now wearing it like a festive hat.

_'What the hell...I...It's so...stupid. I…I don't have any words for this.'_

Taking the plunge into parts unknown, Max opened the door hearing a small jingle as he entered. The walls were lined with weapon posters, swords and guns hung in display cases. Heat washed over him as he moved closer to the counter, the forge visible in the back room. The person manning the store looked…fairly normal much to Max's surprise

The shopkeeper caught sight of Max "Oh! Didn't see you there. Welcome to Meta's Metal Makers. You Dealt It, We Smelt it!" _'Oh, not this shit again!'_ , "Name's Meta, what can I do for you?"

Max pretended to grab the large box from behind a shelf before presenting it to the man, "I need something I can fight Grimm with, and this shitty hand-me-down sword ain't doing me any favors."

The man looked between the contents of the box and Max appraisingly before seemingly flashing to his side with a tape measure in hand. Quickly, but precisely measuring the confused boy, even going as far as to get a scale, he wrote frantically on his notepad, causing Max to get even more confused at his antics.

"Would you call yourself a close, middle, or long-ranged fighter?" Meta's tone had gained an almost robotic professionalism to it.

"Ummm…Mid ranged?" Max stated as more of a question than an answer.

"Uh huh, uh huh..." he scribbled something down, "Are you looking for some artillery, or are you more of a physical type...yes definitely physical. You seem like a polearm kind of person. Or are you more aligned with greatswords? Any specific types?" His speech seemed to get faster every second.

"Polearm...I guess?" _'Jeez, this guy talks fast.'_

"Good choice, good choice" more scribbling, "You gave me some mecha shift parts, so I'm assuming you want some firepower. How would you say your aim is?"

The boy's lips twitched downward, "My aim is fine." he said more than a little defensively.

Meta smiled and said, "I'm sure it is," more scribbling followed, "Any color preferences?"

"Maybe…silver?"

"Alright, I will be done with your weapon in a few hours." He sped to the back room, snatching up the box and slamming the door behind him.

Max just slumped into a chair bored, trying to find something to take his mind off of his...interaction with the blacksmith. He flipped through some weapon magazines but quickly grew bored. They seemed more focused on math than the actual weapons.

He was about to fall asleep before a message tone came from his scroll.

_'What in the…Tanuki? How the hell do I have his number?'_

_TANUKEY: Hey kid, you left your scroll at the front door yesterday_

_TANUKEY: So I took the liberty of adding myself to your_ contacts

_'That fucking jackass went through my phone!?'_

_TANUKEY: I need someone to share my memes with_

A Dustube link was sent right after. Max tapped on it warily, hoping it wasn't a virus or worse, a Dustin Cleaver video. Just thinking the name made him want to spit out his late-mid evening pizza.

Peaceful ocean waves appeared on-screen, swaying slowly across the sand. The muted sound of rushing water filled Max's ears. He couldn't tell where the clear blue ocean ended, and where the cloudless sky began. Despite what little was happening, it was surprisingly satisfying to watch.

Max almost considered sending a thank-you message before a familiar track of music assaulted his ears.

A well-dressed man with ash-colored hair was dancing to the music before bursting into song.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

The tune continued uninterpreted while Max stared at his scroll, his eye twitching every few seconds.

"So that's a thing here too." Max pinched the bridge of his nose and turned down the volume, but just couldn't help but tap his foot along to the music, humming the lyrics lowly.

Max aimlessly surfed the internet for hours, losing his perception of time like any other teenager, before being startled by someone taping his shoulder. Meta appeared before him with a long wrapped-up object in one hand, eagerly presenting it to the shocked teen.

Max gingerly grabbed the shaft of the covered weapon, feeling cold steel under the thin cloth. He slowly pulled the cloth off, revealing a shining five-foot-long spear painted a brilliant silver. The blade was longer than most of the ones in the magazines, with an arrow-shaped tip, and a strange mechanism below it. A durable looking slab of metal sat along the top of the slab, and metal triggers sat along the middle

"The bottom trigger is to activate the firing mechanism and the top one is to fire it. The safety and retract functions are underneath that slab at the top."

Max listened absentmindedly as Meta rambled on about the additional features and quirks. He swung his new blade, awing at how much more natural it felt to use than the sword given to him by Junior.

**[Silver Spear MK I (Unnamed) (Uncommon 3) ( x2.** **25** **weapon damage) (Slash/Stab/Shoot)]**

**[Mecha-shift: Spear-** **Shotgun |** **Shell** **bullets |** **Pump Action** **1]**

**[(Usable) Stat Requirements: 22 STR/26 DEX/21 AGL]**

**[(Optimal) Stat Requirements: 42 STR/50 DEX/35 AGL]**

_'Well, that's new.'_ The Xiong Sword didn't say anything about agility requirements. And while the spear was usable, he was way too weak to wield it at its best. It was kinda annoying to see how much lower his stats were than the requirements.

"Now, with the cost of crafting, customization fee, mecha-shift fee, extra temperament, minus material cost, you're looking at 7,650 Lien."

Max handed the eccentric blacksmith 8,200 Lien and used some of the change to buy some ice dust rounds and a holster that strapped over his jacket. He left after Meta give him a business card and a 10 percent off coupon for a repair.

Max considered going back into the outskirts to test out his new weapon, but the throbbing in his chest prevented those thoughts from renting too much space in his mind. He retracted his spear, the pole shortening to less than half it's length, and started to walk out the store.

"Hey! Wait up a sec!" The blacksmith said as Max's hand grazed the door.

The boy in question rolled his eyes and looked back at Meta, who was looking at him with a giddy yet expectant look.

_'The hell's this guy starin' at?'_

"Soooooo..." the blacksmith began with a smile, "What are you going to name it?"

Max quirked an eyebrow at the man. Who in their right mind would name a piece of metal? Was it like a pet or something to him? The concept was pretty outlandish from Max's point of view, yet this guy acted like he was expecting it.

"Hmmm?" the man leaned over the counter a bit, anticipating an answer from the boy.

Max gave the spear a once over and said, "I'll pass," before turning away and walking outside, almost eager to get back "home".

* * *

**_Maxy Chibi_ **

" _Uh…Meta…What…the actual FUCK is this thing?"_

" _Oh, it's a grenade launcher."_

" _But why does the top look like a mushroom?"_

" _Because it's the best shape for maximum launching distance."_

" _Okay, but what about the weird lines covering it?"_

" _They circulate oil and dust throughout the shaft so that it can fire more fluidly and rapidly."_

" _But what's with the two balls hanging off the bottom?" Max was honestly disturbed about the appearance of his weapon regardless of the "special features" it has._

" _Oh, those store the ammo and hold it in place while it's on your shoulder." Meta_ _seemed to be_ _completely oblivious about the weapon he created._

" _Why isn't there a trigger?"_

" _Oh, it's on the bottom of the shaft. Just move your hand back and forth along the bottom to pump it, and press the button next to it to fire."_

" _Ugh, you know what I give up. I'm going somewhere else."_

" _W-wait is it not shiny enough. All you have to do is spit on it and rub to make it shine."_

" _I AM NOT USING THIS AS A WEAPON!"_

" _B-but why!?"_

" _OH, I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE A GIANT METAL PENIS YOU SICKO!"_

" _Wait, you_ _ **didn't**_ _want it to look like that?"_

" _ **NO!** "_

" _Ohhhh, you got someone else's order. Sorry man, with all the requests I get each day the faces just kinda blur together."_

" _Who in their right mind would order something that looks like this!?"_

" _Some creepy lady, Ms…Fall I believe."_

" _Damn, what a weirdo. So what does my weapon look like?"_

" _A five-foot-long, silver, arrow-_ _headed_ _spear."_

" _Cool!"_


End file.
